life's not perfect
by Nobody Knows CIG
Summary: john meets kaylee, kaylee meets john there perfect together until all the drama starts
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the wwe , only the original characters...so sad i know **

**i havnt done a fic in over like 2 years so im sorry if im rusty...or just plain suck **

it was monday night raw and and people were running around backstage doing last minute things before the show started...as usual. Kaylee was walking with her head down starting at the at the pull she had on the seem of her shirt. she was rushing around one of the halls when she bumped into someone.

"oh im sorry." she said when she looked up she was met by the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she has ever seen in her life.

"whoa now, no need to through yourself into someone just because you want to say hi" he said

"huh, oh no its just that" she stared into his blue eyes. wow she thought, they were breath taking.  
"its just that i ripped my shirt and my match is next and i need to change it"  
"well its" he began " i gotta go . im sorry my match is next and i really need to change" kaylee said as she sprinted down the hall and smiled at what just happend.

JOHNS P.O.V

as she ran down the hall i had a huge smile on my face, man this girl was beautiful. sure i have seen her beofre and we have always just said hi and how are you but nothing ever more than that. but i starngely found myself being drawn to her today.her eyes were so soft and beautiful. it was a shade of green that i have never seen before. and her hair was flawless. it was wavy, black and went to the small of her back.  
my eyes blinked a few times and was snapped out of my daze when i felt a slap on my back.

"hey howzit man?" randy asked "hey man how much do you know about kaylee?" john asked "uhhhh not much man.other than her being fine all i know is that she is from hawaii , she likes to surf and she is usually with trish and ashley. maybe you should ask them if you want to know more about her" randy said and walked away "yeah.." was all i could say

KAYLEES P.O.V

I bursted into the woman locker room and saw ashley in there.i ripped my shirt off over my head.  
"GIMME ANOTHER SHIRT, GIMME ANOTHER SHIRT!" i yelled

ashley looked up at me like i had five head and finally went to her bag and threw her shirt at me. i put it on as quick as i could and ran out the door.

ashley sat back down and started to look at her magazine "mmkkk, weird..."

i finally got to gorilla position and and caught my breath as i waited for my music to come on. i was thinking about what happend before with john...he probably thinks im crazy, i mean how many girls would walk or in my case run away from john cena? he's gorgeous and from what i understand he is very downto earth and easy to talk to.  
my music started to play so i shook those thoughts out of my head. now it was time to kick ass not think of getting ass.

after my match i walked back to the locker room and grabbed a bottle of water and sat on one of the benches.

"hey what was up before, you were like a lunitic" ashley exclaimed

" i was running late for my match and my watch got caught on my watch and it pulled"  
she started to tell them the story and everything that happend with john.

" aw, kaylee has the hots for cena" trish said sas he was getting dressed.

" yea well i just think he's hot" i said " i dont even know him. thats the first time we had a conversation and you cant even call it that" i said before i jump in the shower

trish and ashley looked at each other " oh man we are so hooking them up" ashley squiled " hell yea" trish agreed

JOHNS P.O.V

I was wondering around aimlessly thinkingabout nothing. okay i would be lying if i said nothing. i have been thinking about kaylee since she bumped into me.maybe i should go and talk to trish and find somethings about her out.

I knocked on the womans locker room door. i wonder what goes on in there . the door opend and the sight before me was unbelievable.

KAYLEES P.O.V

I turned the water off in the shower and heard knocking at the door.

"shit , i think im the only one here" i mumble to myself

I picked up a towel and rapped it around me and ran to the door to open it.

" oh" my heart pounded. oh my god what is he doing here? wait oh my godim in a towel. okay calm down you have to say something.

"hey john whats up?" i was able to get out.

that wasnt to bad i thought.

"Hey i was uh" he wa stumbling with his words. i think its cute.

" uh, do you, uh want to get something to eat after the show" john said as he placed his hand on the back of his neck and shifted his weight from one side to another.

was john cena asking me out? whoa

"oh uh yea, i would love to." i barley said before john spoke again.

"YEAH! thats great. how about i'll be back here in like a half an hour?" he asked almost suprised she said yes

"sure, i'll see you in a half an hour"

I went back inside and was rushing around like crazy. a half an hour? was i crazy? i will never be ready in a half hour.

I picked up a pair of hip huggers and a purple camisole. i ran to the bathroom to change and fix my hair. its never going to dry in a half hour i thought. i grabbed the mousse and threw some of it in my hair so I will have soft waves.then i stared on my make up, nothing heavy just some purple eyeshadow and mascara with some chapstick. i quickly looked at my cell phone and saw that i had 5 minutes left so i put on my purple flip flops and sat on the couch to relax before john got here.

There was knock on the door a few minutes later and it sent shivers down my spine. I went to the door and took a deep breath.

"hey" i smiled when i saw john on the other side of the door of the womans locker room.

"wow kaylee, you look absolutley beautiful" john said

i felt my face get hot.

" aw thannks john. you look very handsome tonight aswell" i said as i pinched his cheek

" yea i am pretty handsome if i do say so myself" he joked as he lifted his head up and put his hands on his hips.

i laughed and grabbed his arm and we started to walk.

"come on" i laughed

**First chapter is done... tell me what you guys think**

**Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

Johns p.o.v We Were walking down the streeet and i cant help but think how beatiful she is.  
"so let me konw some things about you" i said as we walked down the street of a small town.

" well uh, im from hawaii, ummm i have an older brother and twin 18 year old sister, there little paines in the ass but i love them. nothing really special about me" kaylee said

" big family just like me..do you see them much?" i asked

" I try, if i have the time i go to hawaii, i have a little house there. my sisters stay there when im not home...or even if i am home. they kinda took over." she laughed

i laughed too " i see... my brothers are like that too." i said

they continued to get to know each other and goofing around. they find themselves ina coffee shop sharing some funny stories from when they were younger.

"okay so when i was like 17 me and a 2 of my friend s were t the hotel party and we got bored and wanted to leave so we hop on the elevator and a few floors later some guy comes on. but he is on of those loud cell phone talking buissnessmen and my friend who always dressed like a rockstar with this leather jacket and a bunch of bandanas everywhere, hes got a bunch on his head and like there covering one of his eyes... he looks completly crazy and he kept getting annoyed at the guy on his phone so he turns aroud towards him and goes SSSSSHHHHHHH with his finger over his lip and just like that he turns around and talks to me and my other friend like nothing ever happend."

i started tp laugh because i did find that very funny.

"they guy totak bugged out and got off at the next floor" she finished

from there on the went back to the hotel and and went to johns room to watch a movie. they had settled on blue crush and were laying on the bed and john had his arm casually over kaylees shoulder.

"is that what hawaii is really like?" i asked

" yea its amazing, i love it " kaylee said

" are the surfers really like that?" i asked

" what , protective of there women, waves and land? yea they are especially those two" she said pointing to the screen that had chris taloa and kala alexander on it.

"there locals, i've know them forever. what you see on the screen is more intense in person. there great guys though just really protective" kalyee said looking at me.

"so would they be mad if a whit e boy was with one of there women?" i asked wiggling my eyesbrows

" one of the wahine?" kaylee asked now stradiling my lap.  
"they'll never find out...i hope, for you sake anyways" she giggled

3 WEEKS LATER

john and kaylee have been inseperable since they first went out on ther date. it was raw and john was sitting on an equipment crate with kaylee standing in betweenhis legs with her back resting on his chest. as john was kissing her neck kaylee gently traced his his hands with her finger tip.

"well look at you two, all cute and happy" trish said as she and ashley walked over to them.  
"yea we are so good at hooking people up. we just said we should and it happend." ashley said "god we are so awesome!" she said raising her arms in the air.

"you guys wish, it was all me. i won her over with my smooth talk about star trek and nintendo" john joked

"oh yea, thats how he did it." kaylee said turning around and placing a hand on his face and kissing him.

"the nintendo is what did it." she replied as she kissed him again.

" im hungry, anyone want to get some cookies with me?" kaylee asked

"dude i am so up for cookies" trish said

" ohh me tooooo!ashley yelled as the girls walked down the hall.

kaylee was walking but she turned around and walked back to john to john and kissed him.  
"i love you."

"i love you too baby" john said and watched kaylee walk back down the hall to meet the girls.

JOHNS P.O.V

man i am so bored. kaylee is with the girls and im here...by myself...bored.  
i got up and was walking aroundand found randy.  
" hey man whats up?" i asked

"hey how are things with kaylee?" randy asked

"great, why?" i asked

"because she is over there and some guy has his arm around her " randy said walking away

i felt jelousy and anger going throuh my veins. what was this? whos was this guy? i trusted kaylee...dont I?  
i walked over to kaylee and this guy.

"uh hey..." i said with a bit of anger in my voice i didnt really mean it but thats how it came out

kaylee looked at me and the huge smile she had on her face fell to a little one.  
"john this is jake, he is uh is a friend from back home. he got a job as a trained here" she said letting go of his hand and putting her arm around my waist.

"jake, this is my boyfriend john." she said smiling up at me

i shook this guys hand and wante to break his face. just the way theywere hanging out. this punk was hugging MY GIIRLFRIEND.MINE!

"well, i gotta go good seeing you again K. nice to meet you john" he said before walking away

"yeah" was all i had to say.

i started to walk away when kaylee grabbed my arm. her eyes were full of concern but i just shook my head and walked away.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I havent said a word to kaylee since the arena . she kept looking at me, i guess she wanted me to say something when i finally did.

"who was he kaylee" i asked sternly

"i already told you john. a friend from home" kaylee said looking up from her magazine.

"it really didnt seem like just a friend from home. he was all over you and you didnt seem to mind it" i said

"john what do you want me to say? i told you who he was and you didnt like my answer" kaylee said she sounded really sad and i knew it was because of me. she was just looking at me.

"look...im sorry. i dont know i just got pissed he was all over you" i fessed up

"john do you trust me?" she asked

"of coarse i do ..." i began but she put her finger to my lips.

"the dont worry about it"  
she said as she kissed me and we went to bed.

KAYLEES P.O.V

Last night was weird. jake was here because he got a job as a trainer and then john was mad at me because he saw us. sur e nothing happend but i lied to john. jake wasnt just a friend form home. he was my ex fiance. we broke up because he had cheated on me but we managed to stay friends. it tooka whitle but we managed.  
johns in the shower, i think the best way to get this out of my head is to jump in the shower with john.

well that was fun i thought as i was getting dressed.

"hey baby'icalled out to john who was brushing his teeth

"yo" i hear him say

"i have a signing in a hour, do you want me to meet you here or at the arena?" i asked him as i finished getting ready

"ahh meet me at the arena." he said with the tooth brush in his mouth.

" k" i said as i kissed him

" i love you" i said before i left.

after the signing i went to the arena to meet john when i was walking down the hall and jake saw me and came over.

"hey" he said giving me a hug.

"hey how was your day. any injuries yet?" i asked

" oh just some pulled muscles" he said putting his hands on my hips and pulling me close to him.

i went to say something but before i could jake kissed me and i didnt stop him. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**this one is kinda shorts because i havnt been feeling well**

**send me some reviews so i know where im going with this one**

**love ya's **

**alex **

When we broke apart I was just staring at him

"jake, i cant, I love john." i said walking away heading towards the womans dressing room.

JOHNS P.O.V

I couldnt believe her. she said i should trust her and she is kissing this guy! I saw her, he had his hands on her hips and he kissed her and she didnt even do anything to stop him or push him or anything! I couldnt watch anymore I just walked into some room that was there and needed to calm down. to bad is was in a bathroom.

Later that night we were at the hotel and i was quite the rest of the day. Kaylee kept asking me what was wrong but i didnt answer her. she must have asked me 72 times before i finally answered.

"john, whats wrong baby"  
she asked me again

"whats wrong with me? are you kidding me? Gee, I dont know, how about maybe the fact that your lying and cheating on me with that tool." i yelled. I must have startled kaylee because she jumped back.

"John I..."

"You what, your gonna lie to me again?" i yelled coldly

"no john i didnt cheat on you, he just kissed me and I..." she begain to say but i cut her off again.

"you didnt stop him kaylee" i said

She went to grab my hand but i pulled it from her,but when i pulled my hand it pulled it up and so fast that i slapped her with the back of my hand and she fell to the floor.

"kaylee, oh my god im so sorry" i said kneeling down next to her "i really didnt mean to."

"dont touch me!" she yelled smacking my hands away. before i knew it she was running out of the room.  
I got up tp chase her but by the time i got to the door to see where she had gone she must have been there already because i didnt see her.  
okay i thought, i need to calm down and call her.

"Kaylee please pick up, look im really sorry i didnt mean to hit you, i just wentto pull my hand away but..." i said apologeticly but was cut off by a beep "fuck" i yelled

i sighed and laid on the bed. maybe she need time i thought. before i knew it was 1 am. i must have drifted to sleep but now i was up and ws going to try kaylee's phone again. it went to her voice mail again but i didnt bother to leave a message this time. I just started toward trish's room hopping she would know something.  
after i knocked on the door trish opend the door and gave me a look that could freeze hell over. she finally walked out of the doorway and quitly closed the door behind her and folder her arms over her chest.

"what do you want" trish asked. she sounded meaner than the undertaker.

"where's kaylee, is she okay?" i asked kinda nervous.

"why should i tell you? you gonna hit her again?" trish retorted as she pushed me.

i sighed "trish its not like that.. ."i begain

"then whats it like, huh cena? whats it like?"

now she was just frustrating me "well if you just shut up i will tell you" i said

trish sighed and put her hands on her hips.  
"look, we were arguing and she being all nice to me and she grabbed my hand but i pulled it away and accidentally hit her. i would never hit her. ever. i would never hit any woman." i said

i guess trish heard the sincerity in my voice because she opend the door and looked inside.

"thank you trish" i said and kissed her forehead

when i went in i see kaylee in the arms of none other than...jake. he was holding her as she cried.

"kaylee"  
before i could say more jake was in my face

"I think you should go" he yelled pointing to the door putting his hand right by my face.

i slapped his hand away " you dont even know what happend. why dont you go talk to trish" i said getting in his face. i was furious with this guy

"hey if anyone ever touches my ex-fiance i have a right to be mad. why dont you beat some other chick"

ex fiance? those words were buring my ears. then i just snapped and attacked this guy.

KAYLEE'S P.O.V

I see john and jake going at it and jump off the bed.  
"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" I yelled as loud as i could causing both of them to freeze and look at me. i couldnt handle it and just ran out of the room and hotel all together. it was pouring rain and i hadnt the slightest clue of where i was going but i just kept going. i found myself in a park a few minutes later sitting on one of the swings.i was still crying byt only because i never told john that jake was my ex fiance. i was looking down when i saw a pair of sneakers infront of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE IS CHAPTER 4... I WROTE MORE THAN I HAVE UPDATED ON THE COMPUTER AND NOW I AM STUCK WITH WRITERS BLOCK, SO I NEED SOME IDEA'S IF YOU GUYS COULD SEND THEM MY WAY :)**

"its raining"i hear him say

" i know..." i whisper

"can we talk?' he asked me

"fine" i say as i stand up and begin to walk over to the big playground and climbed up it to sit under one of the plastic roofs.

John was right behind me.

"so he's your ex fiance huh... how come you never told me?" he asked

"why did you hit me? I asked coldly

"Kaylee no, i never ment to ..."

he told me the story of what really happened,

i guess before i was just to angry to listen to him.

"Im sorry john, i should have at least given you a chance but i was so angry." i said

"thats understandable" there long pause

"how come you never told me about Jake" he asked playing with my hands

" i don't know, i guess i just didn't really think of it, or him for that matter. I had pushed him in the back of my mind because of what he did . It was my way of dealing with it. When i saw him it was just like seeing an old friend , but when he kissed me i was in shock and thats why i didn't do anything." i said now holding johns hands still

"come here." john said pulling me into his lap

"i love you Kaylee, I really do and im just worried i could lose you to this guy." john said almost in a whisper.

"baby you wont ever lose me to him...ever" i said

**4 WEEKS LATER**

**KAYLEES P.O.V**

**I **woke up this morning and just didn't feel like getting up. I wish i could just sleep all day. I looked over at john who was sleeping like a baby. We have been getting along great since that night and we were closer than ever. I went to get out of bed but i felt like i was going to be sick. I rushed into the bathroom but the feeling passed. I still felt nauseous but i managed to get ready. When i was done in the shower i felt like i needed to rest so i laid on the bed , by this time john was in the shower. Almost a half hour past before he came out and was ready.

"hey baby, you don't look so well. You seem really pale." he said as he touched my face

" you feeling okay?" he asked

"i feel nauseous and dizzy but thats it." i said trying to it up

"we should get going" i said

Its been a few days and i still hadn't been feeling any better. I even through up a few days in a row so i decided to make a doctors appointment because i knew i had to be coming down with something

when i got back from the doctors i headed straight for trish's room

"Trish " i called with tears coming down my face

"oh god honey whats wrong?" she asked hugging me

"Trish im pregnant" i said

Trish let out a sigh a relief

"oh thank god its nothing serious, you want kids so why are you crying? She asked.

" but it is serious Trish, yea i want kids but john doesn't! What am i gonna do?" i asked her

"listen, john loves you. He is not going to stop just because your pregnant. I think he will be fine with this. He's not the type of guy who will leave you." Trish said comforting me and wiping my tears away.

"okay, i need to tell him. Maybe tonight." i said .

Later that night me and john were in the hotel watching t.v. I know i needed to tell him but was so scared. I waited a while longer till he after he went to the bathroom. I figured it was now or never. Before he was able to sit down i stood up.

" i have to tell you something" i said

"that im the most awesome person in the world?" he joked

"uh, no. john, im"

i sighed

"im pregnant" i whispered , not knowing what was going to happen next.

"your pregnant?" he asked

all i did was shake my head up and down. john ran his fingers through his short hair and sighed.

" i need to clear my head, i need to get out of here" and he walked out the door

my heart fell. oh my god. what am i going to do. john jyst left me and im pregnant with his baby.


	5. Chapter 5

" your pregnant?" he asked

all i did was shake my head up ad down. Johns rand his fingers through his short hair and sighed.

" i need to clear my head, i need to get out of here" and he walked out the door.

My heart fell. Oh my god! What am i going to do? John just left me and pregnant with his baby.

JOHNS POV

Pregnant...shes pregnant, that cant be right. I don't want kids. I cant believe she's pregnant. I need to think thing over. I mean look at me , im not fit to be a father. I was walking around the city just thinking. I must have been walking for hours because when i looked at my watch it was 3 in the morning. "oh god" i thought. I need to find Kaylee. I went back to the hotel room but when i got there i noticed her bags were gone. She's probably with Trish I thought . That was until i saw a note on the bed.

_John,_

_im really sorry but i cant be with you knowing you don't want this baby. I think its better off if i leave._

_kaylee_

i read the not over and over. Leave? Where did she leave to? I headed towards trishs room hoping Kaylee would be there.

"Trish open the door" i said as i knocked on the door

"where is she" i asked

"john don't you think your a little late? I mean your girlfriend told you she was pregnant and you left her and told her you needed to think things over...think how she feels" Trish said as she smacked my arms repetitively.

"Trish i wa.. " i began to say before she started up again.

"i even defended you saying you wouldn't leave her because thats not the type of person you are!" she yelled as she punched me in the arm

she hurt for a little girl

"ow Trish" i grabbed my arm

" if you let me talk i was going to say i want the baby!" i yelled

"excuse me?" Trish said blinking a few times

"i want the baby... i was just freaked and needed to think..where is she?" i asked hoping Trish would tell me.

"she went home to Hawaii , like 5 hours ago." Trish said

"thanks Trish, i owe you." i said as i kissed her forehead

as soon as i got back to my hotel room i booked a flight to Hawaii but it wasn't till 5pm the next day, so i decided to get some rest.

After i left the airport i went to kaylees house. Ive been there before so i knew where i was going. It was a cut little beach house in the local part of Oahu . I knocked on the door and when it opened her sister Michelle was standing at the door wit her phone held up to here ear. She stared at me a minute and then shut the door. Thats Michelle for you. Not even 5 seconds later the door opened again.

"your an idiot." she said

" is she here?" i asked , i didn't want to play any of michelles games

she shook her head.

"where? I asked getting pissed

"her room" Michelle said before walking into the living room.

I knocked on kaylees door and she didn't answer so i just let myself in.

"what are you doing here? Kaylee asked looking at me from her big white fluffy bed.

I ran over to her and hugged her.

"baby i love you. I want you you . I want this baby." i said

KAYLEE'S POV

"what?" i asked, i was confused

"i thought you didn't want kids? I asked.

" i don't...i didn't, but if there was anyone i was going to have a child with i would want it to be you"

i was so relieved to hear him say that. I leaped into his arms and began to kiss him like crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

8 MONTH LATER

KAYLEES POV

I was laying on the couch waiting for john to come home. He has been great through out the whole pregnancy. I am honestly counting the days i have left of being pregnant. I havnt gained much weight, its just all in my stomach that has the baby weight. I found out that im having a girl and we still haven't picked out names. I was thinking zoey or something like that. I hear the door opened and got up to meet john.

"hey baby, i misses you!" i said throwing my arms around his neck

"hey, how are you feeling."he asked kissing me

" im tired, i just want this kid to come out already!" i said while i ate some cookies.

"don't worry hun, she'll be here soon enough." he said taking a bite of my cookie.

"yea you didn't have to carry her in your stomach for 9 months!" i said shoving another cookie in my mouth.

"i feel so fat, i just want this ooooowwwww!" i yelled

"what wrong, whats wrong?" john asked running to my side

"im having this baby!" i yelled

"what like now?" he asked

i just gave him alike that said don't even start with me right now because i will kill you.

7 HOUR LATER

I was laying in the hospital bed holding my little baby. I cant believe how beautiful and tiny she is. I mean can you believe two people can make such an adorable little thing! She has the most amazing blue eyes. Like her daddy. She had the cutest button nose too. I cant understand how i can love some one so much when i only know them a few hours.

" i cant believe how beautiful she is" john said sitting next to me on the bed

" she looks like an angel, she really does." he said kissing her forehead

"i think this is the happiest i have ever been" i said as i handed zoey to john.

He just held her and looked at her. He was studying her face and talking so low i couldn't hear what he was saying.

" i don't ever wanna put her down" he said wiping a tear from his eye.

"so your going to wrestle with her in your arms" i asked

"i don't think so" i said sarcastically

he just smiled and kissed me

"i love you" john said

"i love you too"

JOHNS POV

we were home now and Kaylee was asleep in bed, she was drained of all her energy.

I was standing over zoeys crib and was looking at her. I couldn't get enough of her. I really love her more than life itself. I cant wait till she's older and she can talk.

3 YEARS LATER

I jumped out from behind the door

"BOO!"

zoey erupted in laughter

god i loved it

"mi gonna get you!" i said as i walked closer to her

"NOOOOOOO, MOMMY HELP ME!" zoey squealed. She ran and hid behind Kaylee's legs. Kaylee picked her up and span her around . When she put her down she said

"lets get daddy."

so the two of them tackled me the floor

"oh no" i yelled as the were tickling me

"okay, okay i give up!" i said putting my hands up in defeat.

"we got you daddy!" zoey said pointing at me and laughing.

I picked her up and hugged her.

"you want to go to the park?" i asked already knowing the answer

"yeah!" she yelled

"okay, lets go. You coming Kaylee?"

"nah, im gonna stay here my head is hurting so im just going to lay down for a while" she said

"okay we'll see you in a while then" i said before i kissed her and zoey and i left

KAYLEES POV

john and zoey just left so i thought it would be a perfect time to get some rest. I headed into the bedroom and got into my bed and right under the coves. It wasn't long before i was asleep but then it wasn't long before i was up because johns cell phone was ringing. I rolled over and quickly glanced and made sure it wasn't the cops, hospital or any family member. I didn't recognize the number so i just rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep. His phone rang again a few minutes later and it was the same number. God i hated when he left his phone home. I went to answer it but before i could grab it they hung up. I laid down again but it wasn't long before it rang again! "EEEERRRRR" I grunted as i grabbed his phone.

"hello?" i asked

"hey ..uh Kaylee? I heard a familiar voice say

"yeah? Torrie?" i asked kinda confused

she laughed

"yea its me, i must have dialed the wrong number" she said

"well let me go, sorry again." she said and then hung up.

Hmm, i thought. Wrong number three times?doesn't sound believable but whatever. And i went back to sleep not thinking about it. A few hours later woke up to the sound of laughter. I headed down the hall and stopped at the doorway of zoeys room.

"aww you guys are having a tea party without me?" I frowned

" no mommy, you were sleeping and daddy said to let you sleep" she said sitting at her play table with her stuffed animals in her empty chairs

"well im up now and seeing that you are drinking fake tea, how i about i make you some real dinner?" i asked

"oh yea, dinner!" john said and jumped up

we all headed downstairs to eat . While we were eating johns phone went off and he jumped out of his chair and picked it up and headed upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohh im loving the fact that you guys are loving this...yay! go me! okay here is chapter 7.**

**KAYLEES POV**

we all headed downstairs to eat. While we were eating johns cell phone went off and he jumped out of his chair picked it up and went upstairs. A little while later he came downstairs.

"sorry, it was my brother, i haven't talked to him in awhile." he said

We finished eating and john helped me clean up while zoey was watching tv.

"im going to take a shower k?" john said

" okay mi going to zo to sleep." i replied

after i put zoey to sleep i went into my room and saw johns phone opened. I picked it up to close it but saw the last incoming call. It was torries number. I closed the phone and threw it on the bed. When john got out of the shower i was laying in bed pretending to be asleep. I didn't know what to think so i tried to fall asleep and just figure this out in the morning.

When i woke up the sun was shining on my face through the window. It felt so warm, i didn't want to get up. I laid there a few minutes more until i heard zoey come in my room.

"moring mommy:" zoey said as she smiled and hopped into bed with me and the still sleeping john.

"hey doll face, how did you sleep?" i asked pulling her onto my lap and giving her hugs and kisses.

"goooood, but mommy i want pancakes!" she squealed

"okay lets get dressed and then we can make some pancakes for breakfast." i said

i helped zoey get dressed and let her play while i got dressed and made breakfast. While i was in the kitchen i heard john come down and he gave me a kiss s on the cheek.

"morning babe" he said pouring a cup of coffee.

"morning." i replied

"what are you doing today?" he asked

"huh? Oh me and zoey are going to go shopping with my sister and maybe the beach" i said

"something on your mind babe? You just don't seem yourself." he asked me

i stopped staring out the window and turned to face him

"are you cheating on me john? I asked as serious as ever

he didn't say anything he just looked at me, then put his head down. When he looked back at me i had tears falling down my face. I knew it.

"yes." was all he said. It sounded so dull and dry.

I started to cry and walked into the living room.

"kay" he said walking after me

i turned around to face him and smacked him as hard as i could. His face and torso went to the right. He blinked a few times and grabbed his face.

"how could you? After all that we have been through? You cheat on me with that haggard looking torrie Wilson? I cant believe you!" i yelled as fast as i could.

"baby i" he started

"don't baby me, john" i yelled

"just get out!" i yelled

"no mi not going anywhere" john replied

"seriously john, get out, i honestly don't even want to look at you, i don't want you in my house!" i told him

he didn't say anything right away, he just stood there.

"how long?" he asked

"i don't know, just leave" i said

"what are you going to tell zoey?" he asked really sad

"I'll figure it out" i said walking away

"Kaylee"

i heard him but i just kept walking.

JOHNS POV

i cant believe this is happening. My girlfriend found out i was cheating on her. I was so stupid to even do it, and with Torrie Wilson. Kaylee was right. She is haggard. I wasn't even attracted to her. I was just lonely and just wanted someone when i was on the road. I had everything, the perfect girlfriend, my beautiful daughter and now, now i have nothing. I don't even know when i will see her again.

I finished packing and figured it was for the best. Better to let Kaylee calm down with me out of the house. I went to zoeys room and saw her playing with her dolls.

"hey baby" i said kneeling down to her height. When she looked at me tears filled my eyes and slowly fell down my face

"daddy are you okay? Zoey asked

"yea baby girl , daddy just doesn't feel well." i lied

"oh does your tummy hurt?" she asked rubbing my stomach. My tears kept on falling.

" no baby my heart hurts me " knowing she wont fully understand.

"ohh"she said now rubbing my heart

"listen to me , mi going to go away for a while and don't know when i will be back okay. But i want you to know that i love you more than anything in this world and i will always love you... and i want you to be a good girl for you mommy okay baby girl" i said as i hugged her tightly

"I'll see you later baby" i said as i walked out of her room in hysteria. I leaned against the wall and just slid down and just cried my eyes out.

I finally was able to compose myself and go downstairs. I saw Kaylee looking out of the kitchen window out t to the ocean. "im going to stay with my brother dan" i said hoping she would turn around

"k" she barley whispered not taking her eyes off the ocean.

I turned her around and kissed her.

"i love you and i am so sorry" i said

"leave" she said and began to cry again

i really didn't want to upset her more than i have, or could so i did as she said and left not knowing when i would be back here.

**This fic is actually coming along really well for me. Th only bad thing is that i have it hand written and have to copy it out of a book. Oh well, thats how i waist time in school. Lol**

**review please **

**xoxo **

**alex**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHA WHO ! CHAPTER 8. THIS IS THE ONLY FIC I AM GROWING TO LIKE AS I RIGHT IT. I USUALLY GET BORED AND STOP. I HAVE ABOUT 5 UNFINISHED FICS LOL. ANYWAY BACK TO CHAPTER 8, I don't KNOWN NOTHING LOL .JUST THE MAKE BELIEVE PEOPLE.**

**JOHNS POV**

its been a few days since Kaylee kicked me out. I've been so miserable too and my brothers havnt been much help. They keep telling me how much i screwed up and what a big mistake i made.i just want to punc them in the face and tell them to shut up. I've spoken to zoey every night before she went to sleep. Kaylee never denied to talk to zoey, but when Kaylee would pick up the phone she would just say hang on and then out zoey on. Its been that way for a few months, three actually and i really hate it. One more week had passed and i thought i was going to go crazy. There was some times were i really thought this had to be a dream. Afte hours of sulking in my lonely hotel room i had enough and the next thing i knew i was on a flight to Hawaii. When we landed i rented a car and drove to kaylees house. When i knocked on the door and Kaylee answered my jaw almost hit the floor.

'what are yo doing here?" she asked casually.

"u, uh, uh, i" i studderd and shook my head

"im here to see my daughter." i said

"she's in the living room" Kaylee said letting me in

"kaylee, what.." i began to ask

"go see zoey first" she repied

when i went into the living room and zoey saw me her eyes went wide and she jumped from the couch.

"DADDY!" She yelled and ran over to me.

I picked her up and just held her and cried.

I held her a ew more minutes and then kissed her and studied her face. She was beautiful.

"i missed you little girl" i said

"me to daddy! Do you want to play with me?" she asked

she is too cute, all she ever wants to do is play.

"sure baby" i said as she grabbed some of her toys

i played with her for about an hour then i saw Kaylee in the doorframe.

"daddy needs to talk to mommy now, okay?" i said as i walked over,actually followed Kaylee down to the living room.

"so." she said

"how far now?" i asked

"3 months, i found out right after you left." she said

"why didn't you tell me ?" i asked

"i don't know, i guess it was my way of getting back at you. I know its messeed up but the way you hurt me was messed up too."she said

"im sorry" she said

"oh baby, me too, i really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you or to hurt zoey. I love the both of you so much. And now the new baby. I love you guys so much." i said huging her

"babies." she said

"babies?" i asked

"babies" she said again

"what about babies?" i asked

"were having babies, as in 2 of them." Kaylee grinned

"twins? were having twins?" i yelled in excitement

"uh huh." she replied

"oh my god my sex is amazing!" i yelled

"kaylee kissed me and hugged me

"so are we okay?" she asked

i was kind of surprised because, well i did cheat on her.

"yeah, were great" i said as i held her

1 WEEK LATER

I just got home from another week of work and all i wanted to do was be with my family. I wondered around the house till i found Kaylee in the living room watching zoey color.

"hey baby" i said sitting next to zoey

"can i color with you?" i asked

"okay but you have to stay in the lines" she warned me

" okay" i laughed " i promise"

"what do you guys want for dinner?" Kaylee asked looking away from the t.v. She was watching dog the bounty hunter. Her favorite show. She "claims" to know dog from being around the island. Whatever, i know she has the hots for his son.

"PIZZA MOMMY!" Zoey yeld.

"you heard her, pizza mommy" i said still coloring in my fairy.

"okay, pizza it its." Kaylee said dialing the pizza place.

After we ate zoey was falling asleep on the couch so i started to carry her upstairs to her bed when she snuggled closer to my chest.

"i love you zo" i said

"daddy?" she asked half asleep

"what baby?" i answered

"are you going to forget me when the babies come?" she asked unexpectedly

"oh baby we will never forget you. We will love you all the same." i said feeling really bad.

"jakey said mommy is having 2 boys." she said as she snuggled closer

"jake?jakey?" i asked shocked

"mommys friend. I like him, he brings me toys and is nice to me." she said between yawns.

"oh he does" i said tucking her into her bedand giving her a kiss s goodnight

"goodnight baby girl, i love you." i said but shed was already asleep.

As i was walking back to the kitchen i was thinking about jake. Wtf was that about.

I went back into the kitchen to help Kaylee clean up.

"is she asleep?" Kaylee asked

"oh yeah, but before she fell asleep she told me something pretty interesting." i said as i helped her clean

"whats that?" she asked

" that your having boys." i said

"yeah, i found out last week. I wanted to suprise you but she beat me to it." she said

"yeah i guess, but she also told me that jake told her." i said changing to a more serious tone.

"yeah, he was been hanging out with me and helping me when your not here now that he is a local again." she said not looking at me.

"what do you mean he's been hanging out here?" i asked raising my voice a little

"john, hes just hanging out here. I mean he keeps me company when your not home, my sisters have there own place now so i am by myself most of the time." she said gettng deffensive

"kaylee, you went out with him... you want me to believe that he is just hanging out here?" i yelled

"i don't want you to believe it, i want you to know it! There is nothing going on between us" she replied

"come on k..." i said leaning against the counter with my arms folded.

"john I..."she said

"how long have you been "hanging out with him"?" i asked

"for like 3 months, when he got back but listen" she began

"listen to how long you have been cheating on me?" i asked

"john he..." i cut her off again

"or how long youve been..." but before i could finish Kaylee cut me off this time

"JOHN HE'S GAY!" she yelled

my jaw nearly hit the floor.

"huhwhat? But you guys went out? And then he kissed you." i said in a complete state of shock.

"yea but we broke up because he cheated on me...with a guy." she yelled

i just looked at her for a minute and then bursted into laughter.

"your boyfriend cheated on you with a man? i laughed in hysteria

"you turned him gay!" i said still laughing

"im glad you find it funny, cause i don't " she said hitting my arms

"im sorry for being an ass before. I just freaked" i said holding her

"its okay, i know the feeling" she said sarcastically

"ouch cheap shot"i replied

"come on , lets go to bed" she said as she led me up to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY SORRY I HAVNT BEEN UPDATING BUT I HAVNT HAD ANYTHING TO WRITE. BEING ITS THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL OF MY SENIOR YEAR I HAVE BEEN KINDA LAZY AND NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING. ANYWAY HERE IS MY LATEST CHAPTER. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**7 MONTHS LATER**

** (KAYLEES POV)**

Okay remember when i said i was fat when i was 9 months with zoey? Okay well that was a lie! Now im twice as big because HELLO twins! i feel like a house! John keeps telling me i am beautiful , but i am so against him giving me any complements right now. We picked out names for the boys. Brandon Christopher and Christopher Daniel (not after tna's Christopher Daniel , i just happen to like that name!) they are do any day now. Jake was coming by when john wasn't home to keep me company. He would even come by when john was home. After i told john that he was gay, any problems that they had was gone. They became pretty good friends and zoey loves to play with jake. She even calls him uncle jake. Right now im laying on a chair in my backyard on the beach while johns and zoey are building sand castles by the water. I loved to just watch them together. Especially since john didn't want any kids and now zoey is his life. He has really changed in the last 3 years and it was mostly the first year of zoeys life. I was about to go inside when i felt a pain in my stomach. Oh man! i know that feeling, im about to go into labor and be a mom again!

"john!' i yelled

"what?" he asked like a little kid

"uh, i think you should know im in labor" i yelled back

"oh man!" zoey said excitedly

12 HOURS AND 2 BABIES LATER

man was i exhausted! two babies! i just had two babies! the babies were in the nursery and zoey was sitting on my bed with me and... i had no idea where johns was.

"mommy?" zoey asked

"yes baby?" i asked

"are you going to forget about me?" she asked

"you and daddy are going to love the new babies more than you love me!" she said starting to cry

"oh baby" i said as i pulled her close and hugged her

"mommy and daddy are going to love you all the same. We might pay attention to the babies a little more right now because they are so tiny and cant do anything for themselves like you can. Your a big girl right? You can do somethings for yourself right?" i said

"mm huh" she said

"good because mommy is going to need your help when daddy is away. I'm going to need your with Brandon and Christopher" i said

"really?" she asked with her eyes getting wide

"yea baby, mommy wants your help"

"yay!" she said jumping up

JOHNS P.O.V

I was walking back from the nursery . Wow! I loved my kids. Zoey, Brandon, and Christopher! I cant explain how much love i have for my family i must have been smiling like a fool because when i was walking past a few people they were laughing at me. I went into Kaylee room and she was tickling zoey.

Hey, you two having fun without me?' i asked walking over to Kaylee, giving her a kiss and then picking up zoey.

"how does it feel to be a big sister?" i asked

"like it felt before the babies were born!" she giggled.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Me and Kaylee were watching the boys in there play pen. They were really funny to watch. Zoey kept asking questions about the boys like who is older, who had blue eyes, who had green eyes, what were they going to look like when they were older. In the past few days she has been amazed by them. She just watched them all day long.

She'll be a good sister. I looked over at Kaylee. She is so beautiful. I really did love her.

"marry me" i said as i grabbed her hand

"of coarse" she said and she kissed me

"from the first time i saw you i knew i wanted to marry you" i said

" aw john! you have given me everything i ever wanted in life. I am so happy when i am with you!" she said as she kissed me again

"and you changed me, you made me a better person. I love you with all my heart" i said hugging her when i heard her start to cry.

"john i love you too. Your my everything." she said as i wiped away her tears

"lets not wait, lets do it now" i said

"what , like get married now?" i asked kinda surprised

"yea, we can get your sister to watch the kids and we can get married" i said hoping she would agree.

"okay!" she said gleaming

"okay? Yea?" i said actually kinda surprised she had agreed so fast. She shook her head in agreement.

Withing minutes kaylees sister was her and we kissed all the kids goodbye and told them we loved them and we would be back soon. We didn't want a big wedding so we got a marriage certificate and had the judge marry us.

"i cant believe were married!" Kaylee said as we were driving to the airport.

"you ever think it would happen?" i asked

"yes but not like this. Not as fast as it just happened. You said lets get married and like 3 hours later we were married!" she said

"if i want something i get it." i said with a smirk

"easy boy" she laughed

we got to the airport and were on out way to Fiji for our honey moon. Kaylee was going to teach me how to surf. I cant even imagine what that is going to be like.

After 2 weeks of relaxing on the beach, crazy amounts of sex, and my horrible adventures in surfing we were back home in Hawaii.

I'm shocked at how big the twins got. I wish could spend more time with them but i cant. I have to leave tomorrow for work again.

"im going to miss you guys" i said as i watched zoey play with the boys.

"me to daddy, i hate when you go away." she said

"a me too baby. I don't get to see you or mommy or the boys for 4 whole days" i said

"its okay Zoe, you and me will take care of Chris and Brandon when daddy is gone and then he will be back before you know it. Okay?" Kaylee said

"are you sure you are going to be okay?" i asked

"I'll be fine. I have my sisters and jake said he will come by and help me if i wanted" she replied

"okay, as long as you are going to be okay with having these three with out me" i smiled

"oh, I'll be fine" she said

KAYLEE'S POV

John has been gone for 2 days and im missing him more than i ever have! Zoey and Chris were sick with colds and i felt so bad not being able to help them feel better. Tonight for some reason was insanely hectic and it was the only night that nobody was here with me! Zoey was getting a cup of juice and spilled it, the dogs were barking and and Brandon was crying! and then the phone started to ring! I was holding the crying baby and picked up the phone.

"hello" i shouted over brandons cries.

"mr. Cena?" the voice on the other line asked

"no this is mrs. Cena, he isn't home right now." i replied

"oh, mrs. Cena this is social services and...

XXXXXXXXX

After that phone call my heart was racing. I had to call john.

"JOHN!" i yelled in the phone

"WHATS WRONG" he asked almost as nervous as i said his name

"i need you to come home , like right now!" i said

"why whats wrong?" he asked again

"just come home and I'll tell you then." i said

"okay, I'll be home in like 3 hours" he said

he was only California so he would be home soon.

About 4 hours later john burst through the front door.

"whats wrong?" he said almost out of breath, as if he ran home.

"do you know anyone named Kimberly altima?" i asked

"no.. i don't think so.. wait... i went out with her when i was like 17/18. that was like 13 years ago" he said

"well she had a baby...with you!" i said

"what!" he yelled

"when she was 18 she had your baby and she died when she gave birth.

Apparently she had a girl and the girl has been in and out of foster homes her whole life because she was a problem child." i said

"wait. Kim moved when she was 17 and said it was because her dads job was relocating them" he said confused

"well apparently she had your baby when she was 18 and never said who the father was. And on her daughters birthday she received a letter telling her that you were her dad."

john was in complete shock.

"you have an appointment tomorrow for a dna test. And if you match hers then...shes ours."

**okay so i wasnt even excpecting that...hmmm next chapter should be fin to write. i'll might start on it tonight but if not i will tomorrow.**

**2 more days of highschool...ever! ** **yay!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys I'm done with school! you cant imagine how happy i am! Anyway i want to thank you guys for reviewing because this is going wayy better than i thought and i look forward to reading the reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning i woke up early and just thought how the day was going to go. We might have another kid by tomorrow! I knew that if this girl was johns daughter she would be my daughter too. She was apart of john and i loved him and for me not to love his kid would be wrong. I took a shower and got dressed, then i checked on the kids and they were all sleeping like little angels. I checked Brandon and zoeys fever and they have both gone down which was good . Now its off to the kitchen to make breakfast. I went back upstairs and helped zoey get dressed, she was wearing a cute track suite that said chaingang on the back, i had it custom made for her. I got her set up at the table and gave her breakfast when i saw john come down.

"morning baby, how you doing?" i asked noticing the gloomy look on his face.

"i don't know" he said getting a cup of coffee and sitting down.

"im just kinda scared, ya know, if she's mine i don't want her to hate me because i was never there... i just wish i could fast forward this" he said

" i know babe but, what if she knows its not your fault and loved you" i said rubbing his shoulders

"we need to get going" i said

"yeah" he replied

my sister was here to watch the kids and now me and john were off to see the doctor to see if he has another child.

XXX

john and i were sitting in the doctors office and he was so fidgety, he was shaking his legs, then his feet, then he would get up and walk around. He ran his hands over his face and sighed and then finally sat down. I put my arm around his neck and rested on him.

"its gonna be okay john" i said

just then the doctor called his name. He shot up so fast

"mr., mrs. Cena?" he asked

"yes sir." john said

"right this way" we followed the doctor to the exam room

"okay... i think we all know why you guys are here. Mr. Cena i will need to do some blood work and we will be back with the results in a bit.

The doctor took johns blood and left the room

"so, this is it. We find out in a few minutes" he said as he leaned his back against the chair he was in.

"john you need to calm down. Everything is going to be fine" i said as i kissed his forehead and he put his arms around my waits . That doctor was lying when he said "a bit" its been like an hour and a half! Now I'm starting to get nervous...and hungry. The doctor finally came back in.

"alright, Mr. Cena we did the blood test and the results of the test say that..." he flipped through some of the papers on his clip board and then looked up "you have a daughter with ms. Altima" he said with a smile

john and i did as well.

"when can we meet her?" he asked

"the social worker is on her way in and then she will let you know." the doctor replied

and as if on cue she walked in.

"ah, here she is now." the doctor said

"Mr. Cena, Mrs. Cena" she said shaking our hands. After going over some basic small talk and paper signing we finally got to Ashley, that is her name.

"Ashley has a bit of an attitude problem. Thats why she she was in and out of foster homes. But if you follow me we can meet her" she said

we walked in a room where a girl with shoulder length brown hair and piercing blue eyes. There was no doubt that she was johns daughter. They looked so much alike. She was beautiful. She had that rocker look going on. She was wearing ripped jeans, a pair of dirty converse and an old cky t shirt. Yea man , i love cky!

"Ashley, this is you dad and your step mom Kaylee." the social worker said

Ashley turned in her chair and rolled her eyes.

John looked at me and gave him a smile

"they are going to take you home now. If you want, you call me anytime you want" she said and gave Ashley a hug.

"so.. how are you." i asked

"fine" she said

"are you hungry?" i asked again

"no" she said

"you wanna go home" i asked

"wheres home?" she asked

"15 minutes from here" i said

"oh" Ashley replied

"uh, by the way way" john began causing Ashley to look at him

"we have three kids at home." he said and Ashley cocked her eyebrow and looked at him.

"zoey, she's three, and twin boys. Brandon and Christopher. There about a month now." john said proudly

"oh"

"come on, lets go home." i said

the car ride was pretty silent and uncomfortable. It wasn't that john and i didn't want to talk to Ashley it was just that we didn't know what to talk about. I mean what do you say to your thirteen year old daughter that you are meeting for the first time? Its the the easiest thing to do. When we got home john took Ashley bags and i led her into the house and introduced her to my sister and the kids.

"mommy!" zoey yelled and ran over to me but went right behind my leg when she saw Ashley. She was shy.

"aw Zoe," i said picking her up

"this is Ashley. She is your big sister." i said

"ohhhhh" she said looking at Ashley for a moment.

"do you want to play with me? She asked, this kid always wanted to play

"later sweetie, I'm gonna show Ashley her room." i said as i put her down.

She sighed "okay..." and then ran off.

"come on, I'll show you your room."i said leading her upstairs.

I lead her into the extra bedroom we had.

"its pretty boring in here right now" i said motioning to the pale yellow room with a bed with a pink comforter and a tv, and a dresser.

"we can go shopping in a while so you can decorate in here " i said

"sure, I'd like that" she said and i smiled at her.

I finished showing her around the house and told her that this was her house too and we wanted her to feel comfortable. I was actually excited and we went to go bedroom shopping now. We went to a few stores and got a bunch of stuff. When we got home we decorated as much as we could before we were exhausted. We had everything done except for a few posters. Mostly of rock bands.

"hey why don't you finish up and i will go pick up a few pizza's for lunch" i said

"okay" Ashley shook her head

"i went outside of Ashley room and saw john. He was on his way in.

"hey, how is she?" he asked

"she's pretty quite, but can you blame her? She's been through a lot."

"yeah, i know but i just don't know what to talk to her about." john said

"you have to give her time to open up. Just spend sometime with her" i said

john nodded and gave me a kiss and then headed into Ashley room as i went off to get some pizza.

JOHNS POV

I headed into Ashley room and man was it different from before. It was cool though, i liked it.

"hey" i said

she looked away from the poster she was putting up.

"hi" she said and returned to her poster

damn this was going to be harder than i thought.

"so uh, what do you want do later?" i asked

"Kaylee said she would take me to get some new clothes cause i don't have much... i like her" she smiled

"yea, Kaylee is great" i said

"did you really not know about me?" Ashley asked

oh man, my stomach was turning and my heart was in my throat.

"no, i really didn't know. If i knew i would have never left you in foster care. I cant do that to a kid ..my kid" i said

"oh" was all Ashley said.

"come on ash, how long are you going to give the cold shoulder?" i asked

"im not giving the cold shoulder, this is just how i am" Ashley said with a smile

"okay okay" i said putting my hands up

"well miss "this is how i am", you wanna go play some video games?" i asked and changing the conversation and hoping she would say yes and open up a little more

"yea, i guess" she said

"yea, i guess" i mimicked her

"what kind of response is that? Come one! Your the champs daughter! you gotta say yeeeaaahhh!" i said like i was on raw doing a promo.

All she did was shake her head

"dork"

"oh, i am so gonna beat you in these games. Come on" i said and put her arm around her and we went down to the living room and played for a while. We played for about 20 minutes and then Kaylee came home the the pizza. We ate and made small talk but i was shocked at how much Ashley ate. She was definitely my daughter. She ate like 5 slices!

"john you gonna come with us later?" Kaylee asked

"heellll no! Two girls shopping, i think I'll pass on that one" i said, was she crazy?

"okay fine, but all the little ones are with you tonight!"

"alright, but then don't blame me if any kid is high on a sugar rush or one of them has a Mohawk when you get home" i said causing Ashely to give a little laugh

"cena i swear to god if you..." she started

"don't worry I'm just playing, well be fine." i said

after we ate i played some more video games with Ashley while Kaylee gave the twins there bath so they would hopefully sleep and not be cranky the rest of the night.

A while later the girls left and me and zoey were watching one of the children shows that she liked. I kept pleading with her to watch something else or play a game but she had her mind set on watching this show. I felt like i was being brainwashed. Ahhhhh! i cant take this anymore!

"zoey, lets play a game" i said

"no"

"please, i want to play a game" i said

"no"

"wanna color?"

"no"

"wanna watch wrestling?"

"no"

"wanna play with your play-doh?"

"no"

"want a cookie?"

"okay!" she jumped

we went to the kitchen and i got her a big cookie but i also took the remote and before she noticed i changed the Chanel.

"hey!" she whined

"it was over" i lied and she just looked at me like she was going to cry

"fine!" i said switching it back to her show as she smiled. God this was going to be a long night.

**Okay thats number 10. I'm having some creativity trouble so if you wanna send me some ideas i will try and incorporate then in! i might start on 11 later tonight or tomorrow.**

**Xoxo**

**alex**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys i don't know how long it will be before i have another chapter up...my arm is in a sling and i cant move it :( sad i know. Ask me how i did it? walked straight into a wall. Yes i know i am amazing. Could be part of the reason my mom calls me anna nicole lol. Anyway it should be off in 4 or 5 days so i wont be doing any writing till then but as soon as its off i will be on the ball and ready for the next chapter!

xoxxo

love ya guys

alex


	12. Chapter 12

**so, im back...i know i said i waould be back in like 5 days but after my arm, everything snowballed into bigger problems. but on a long list of disasters my roof collapsed after a really bad storm . so i really didnt have time for this fic. i have a little bit of the next chapter written so it should hopefully go a little quicker. ame i the only one who writes there chapters and then types them? it seems to be the only way for me to get ideas.anyway, here you go with a new chapter and i promise this will make up the long wait! **

** KAYLEE'S P.O.V**

after a few hours of shopping and getting Ashley enough clothes to last a life time, we finally headed home.

"so how long have you known john, uh my dad." Ashely said kind of studdaring on the last part.

"well, we met like 5 years ago but we have worked together longer." i said replaying the last 5 hectic years of my life in my head.

"oh, thats cool. Do you still wrestle?' Ashley asked

"no, i wish i did but it would be to hard to take zoey and the boys on the road with us , ya know?" i said

"it would be nice when they get older. Its hard to not have your dad your around all the time, especially on zoey, she misses him so much when he isn't here. Would you be interested in traveling when they get older?" i asked

"oh, that would be really awesome, i mean a few weeks ago i was in foster care and now i have really cool parents and the cutest little brothers and sister and then eventually get to travel all over? This is so great i couldn't be happier!" Ashley exclaimed.

I was happy to see Ashley happy and comfortable around us, i mean this all happened so fast and she is taking it extremely well.

"well i bet i could make this better...ya see i just so happen to know there is a cky show about 20 minutes from here and i happen to have an extra ticket and john doest want to go so..." i said waiting for her reaction.

"I'll go, I'll go, I'll go" she said jumping up and down with her hand up like she wanted to be picked.

"hahaha, i knew you might like that, i already told your dad so lets get out of here and head to the show" i said motioning for her to hurry up.

"okay just let me change my shirt." she said and ran off. Before i could say anything she was back again.

"ah very nice Chad Ginsburg shirt, i see the alliance is running strong."

"the two went to the show and had a great time. When it was over they went to a local diner and got a quick bite to eat and by the time it was over they got home it was almost 2 am.

"hey how was it?" john asked looking away from the t.v from his spot on the couch.

"oh man it was so cool, we were right in front and ..." Ashley was going on and on that john felt like his head was going to spin off.

"wow sounds like you guys had a lot of fun"

"yea i really did. But now im going to bed cause i am tired!" Ashley said as she gave john and Kaylee a kiss good night.

"so, how were the kids?" i asked laying in between his legs with my back against his chest.

"they were fine, Brandon woke up a while ago but he went back to sleep like 15 minutes later. And I've been bored with out you here and now that the all the kids are asleep i think we should have some fun." john said

"aw johnny thats my little sex addict...lets go" i said grabbing his hand and leading him to our bedroom.

** JOHNS P.O.V**

Its been a few months since we got custody of Ashley, Her and Kaylee are really close. But for some reason Kaylee seems really distant. If i ask her about it she says she is just tired. The boys birthday is in a few days so i hope she is feeling better by then. I went in the playroom where all the kids were, Ashley was playing a video game with zoey and the boys were sitting on the floor playing with some toys while making baby noises. I gave them all a kiss good morning and then sat on the couch next to Ashley and put my arm around her.

"so wheres your mom at?" i asked

"huh? Oh" Ashley said looking away from her video game.

"she went to the supermarket. She left like an hour ago so she should be back real soon. Is she okay cause she seemed really depressed lately" Ashley asked

" i don't know, every time i ask her she says she is just tired. Maybe she is but i just hope she feels better soon." i said

only a few minutes later i heard the front door open so I went to help Kaylee with the groceries.

"wow got enough food, kay? I asked

"this is how much i always get. Besides your like a bottomless pit!" she said

after we finished putting away all the groceries, we were having a cup of coffee at the kitchen table.

"kay, are you okay? You seem a little distracted" i said

"yea, im fine just..."

i cut her off "tired."

"im gonna lay down" she said and walked away.

I made the kids breakfast and we all ate. It would have been nice to have Kaylee there but she was "tired"

"daddy can we go to the movies today?" zoey asked, who by the way is now 4

"okay that sounds like a good idea. What movie do you want to see?" i asked her

"parats of the carbean" zoey said as me and Ashley laughed

"uh zo, i thinks its pirates of the Caribbean" Ashley corrected her

"thats what i said!" zoey yelled

"okay, we can catch the noon showing." i said

after i cleaned up i went up to tell Kaylee that i was going to take the girls to the movies and that the boys were taking naps in there cribs. She was looking at pictures of the boys. She was smiling. I havnt seen her smile in a long time.

"babe, are you sure you are okay?" i asked

"johnny, i told you im just tired. Now go to the movies and have a good time." she said as she kissed me and made me leave. When i left i didn't know that she started to cry.

About 2 hours later me and the girls were back from the movies. zoey was really tired so she went up to her room to take a nap, and Ashley did whatever 14 year olds did whenever they were home. I went to check on the boys, Brandon was sleeping and Christopher was sitting up looking around making baby noises. I picked him up and played with him a little before he fell asleep in my arms. I put him back in his crib and went to see Kaylee.

"hey baby" i said walking into our bedroom,Kaylee's back was towards me. I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist and my jaw resting on her shoulder. Then i realized she was crying.

"kay, whats wrong? Are you okay?" i asked getting in front of her with my hands on her shoulders.

"john, i cant do this anymore" she said crying

"im such a horrible person" she said walking away from me and towards the window.

"what are you talking about? Your not a horrible person at all, your a great person"

"no, no, i am, I've been lying"

"Kaylee what are you talking about, please tell me your okay!" i said getting scared and frustrated that she wasn't saying much.

"its the boys" she said in between sobs.

"what, what about the boys?" asked nervous something could be wrong with the Chris and Brandon.

"there not yours" she whispered

my heart felt like it had just shattered in my chest. I couldn't grasp what she was saying. I felt frozen, i couldn't move, couldn't breathe, i was just there. Kaylee was still crying.

"uh, what do you mean there not mine!" i yelled, i didn't realize how angry i was until i spoke

"when you cheated on me i was so upset and ..." she began to tell me but i cut her off

"he's not gay is he?" i asked referring to jake, i knew she would know who i ment.

"no john, he is t but he has nothing to do with this." she said

"then who Kaylee, who's kids are they? I asked throwing my hands up. What i really wanted her to say was there yours john and then i wanted to wake up from this nightmare but thats not what happened.

"there Randy's"

"whats!" i yelled

"randy Orton? Randy my best friend?" there was so much anger and rage in me that is Orton was here i would have knocked him out.

"yes... but john i never cheated on you, it was when you cheated on me and i kicked you out . You weren't around and randy came to see zoey and i just wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. It only happened once" she said and finally stopped crying.

"does he know?" i asked

"yeah..."

"I, I, I just , I don't know" i was mumbling with my words i honestly didn't know what to say or to do. So i just walked away. Out of the house. And just away.

**HAHAHA NONE OF YOU SAW THAT COMING DID YOU! **

**im writting the next chapter now :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**k, i have another chapter done.**

**not sure if im gonna finish this fic right way because i found an old one that i had already written and i like it a little better than this one but im not to sure yet.**

**redwine razorblades- is it that hard to read a sentance without starting it with caps? NO! im not changing how i type for you or anyone. dont like it, dont read it. deal with it. **

** Kaylee's POV**

I cant believe i finally told john, i never ment to keep this a secret for so long but things were going so well. I know i should have told him when he came to see me in Hawaii. I feel so bad for him, i mean his face fell, he turned white and i cant even imagine how his heart felt. I heard the front door slam and i knew he left. A few moments later Ashley ran up the steps and came into my room.

"hey mom are you okay?" Ashley asked

i took a long sigh.

"no, ash im not." i said running my hands through my hair.

"why did dad leave? Why was he so mad?" she asked

"okay, Ashley, listen to me. Me and dad had a fight about the boys. See, before we got custody of you your dad cheated on me so i kicked him out for a few months. Then there was one day when randy came over to see zoey and we ended up...eh," great Kaylee tell your 14 year old daughter about your sex life. "so anyway daddy isn't the twins father, randy is." i said taking a seat next to her.

"what!" i cant believe you! Why would yo do that?" Ashley yelled as she got up. She looked as mad as john.

"Ashley you wouldn't understand!"

"understand what mom? That you slept with dads best friend! I cant believe you!" she yelled and went to her room and slammed the door and turned up the radio so loud the walls were shaking. I couldn't do anything but scream. Then i realized the kids were downstairs alone. So i went to the bathroom to try and clean myself up a little. When i got downstairs zoey was in the living room coloring.

"hi mommy." she said as cheerful as ever.

"hey baby" i said giving her a very big hug.

"how was your movie?"

" it was so cool. Mom when i grow up i want to be a pirate!" zoey said.

I laughed a little "yeah? I don't know if daddy will like that so much" speaking of john i don't know where he is and i know if i call him he wont pick up his phone.

"did daddy say where he was going before he left? I asked praying that zoey would have an answer.

"no but when he left, he shut the door it it went BOOM!" she giggled.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. I decided that i should call john. I grabbed my cell and dialed johns number. It rang about 5 times and then went to johns voice mail. I knew he wouldn't pick up.

"johnny please pick up . We really need to talk about this and i know i should have told you... please...just call me back. I love you." i said on the brink of tears . Now it was time to call randy. I sighed when i heard him pick up.

"hey Kaylee what up? He asked

" he knows" was all i was able to get out.

"what! how does he know?" he sounded extremely shocked.

"i told him, randy i couldn't keep lying to him" i said.

"how did he react? Is he there, god Kaylee you weren't supposed to tell him!" randy yelled through the phone

"randy what we did was wrong! We both know it! I should have told him when i was pregnant and this is never should have gone so far!" i replied.

I heard him sigh.

"okay, I'll be right there as soon as i can." he said and hung up.

I knew waiting for randy and maybe a phone call from john would feel like forever so i decided to keep myself busy. After a while i started to make the kids lunch. I called zoey in from the living room and told her to get Ashley for lunch while i got the boys settled in there hi chairs. Ashley and zoey came came downstairs after a while and man if looks could kill I'd be six feet under. We didn't talk much, it was mostly zoey going on about the most random things. The next thing i knew the front door opened and randy walked in. we must have been sitting at the table longer than i thought.

"UNCLE RANDY!"zoey yelled as she ran over to him and leaped into his arms.

"hey zoey, you got so big! Randy exclaimed.

"yeah im this big!" zoey said stretching out her arms.

"hi Ashley" randy said

"hi." Ashley replied with a lot of attitude breaking any eye contact with randy that she may have made.

Randy took a seat at the table and we just sat there in silence, well except for zoey who of coarse went on about everything under the sun. I saw the front door open again and my heart jumped out of my chest. John was home. Randy got up to meet john at the door.

"john listen, we can..." randy began to say but was cut off when john punched him in the face and started to curse as randy fell back. I got up quickly and pushed the two fighting men out side to the front porch. I looked at the kids who were still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ashley take them upstairs!" i yelled to Ashley but she just looked at me/

"now!"

she grabbed the boys and zoey and took them upstairs.

I went outside and tried to get between the two arguing men. I pushed them away from each other and they were still yelling.

"will you guys stop it you scared zoey!" i said with them finally stopping.

"sorry" randy said

john on the other hand was pacing back and forth running his hands through his short brown hair.

"john were both really sorry. I don't know how many times i can tell you ." i said but he ignored me.

"did you not care that they were your kids? Did you not want the responsibility of being a father?" john asked randy.

"no its just that Kaylee knew how much you wanted more kids and we know we were wrong to lie to you. Theres nothing we can do to change what happened. The boys know you as there father because thats what you are to them! Randy yelled.

"look there never going to know another father other than you. And if you leave these kids because you are not there biological father, than thats worse than me and Kaylee lying to you." randy finished

john calmed down and stared at Kaylee. She felt scared. She was afraid of his dark anger filled eyes. He broke his stare when they heard zoey crying and Ashley carrying her outside.

"mom! Zoey fell off the bed and i think she broke her arm!"Ashley said in a shaky voice.

Kaylee ran to her youngest daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"oh baby, its okay. Were gonna go to the hospital and your arm is gonna be all better okay sweetie?" she said as she rubbed her daughters back to comfort her. John knelled next to them and brushed zoeys hair out of her face.

"hey baby girl, you okay?"

zoey sniffed her nose and nodded her head.

"aw come on lets get you a pretty pink cast" johns said as he scooped his little girl into his arms.

"ash, watch _my_ boys while were at the hospital." john said

randy opened the door so john could get zoey settled in. after she was in john went to the drivers side and got it. Randy sat next to him in the passengers seat and Kaylee was in the back comforting zoey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctors took zoey in to get an x ray done of her arm, while leaving john, randy and Kaylee in the rather empty waiting room.

"i think i saw a coffee machine somewhere back there, I'll get us some." randy said leaving the tense waiting area .

"im not gonna stop loving them." john said breaking the silence.

"i didn't think you could." the teary eyed Kaylee said.

"should we tell them? All of them? Even _My_ daughter?"john said rather fiercely.

"Don't you dare pull that on me john!" Kaylee yelled now standing and fully crying.

"hurts knowing your kid isn't really your kid doesn't it?"

Kaylee was in utter shock, still crying and was speechless. She just stormed of down a hallway,crying. As soon as john said it he knew he was wrong and regretted it so he went running after her.

"Kaylee, im sorry." john said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"im sorry, it was wrong of me to say that especially since _our_ daughter is in the hospital." john said wiping away her tears.

"im sorry too, i really am." Kaylee cried into his chest.

"come on, lets go see if dumb ass has our coffee." john said.

Kaylee just laughed as john held her hand and lead her to where randy was sitting.

"nice shiner." john said

randy looked up from the uncomfortable chair he was slouched in.

"hey" randy replied straightening out in his chair.

"we cool?" john asked extending his hand.

"yea were cool." rand said shaking his hand.

"then wheres my coffee, bitch?" john asked.

randy and Kaylee just shook there head and laughed.


End file.
